


Our Corner of the World

by Xyzcl



Series: The Power of Malevolence [2]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tainted (Tales of Zestiria), Cuddling & Snuggling, Future Planning, M/M, Tainted Mikleo (Tales of Zestiria), Tainted Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyzcl/pseuds/Xyzcl
Summary: Sorey and Mikleo have started spending their nights in a small abandoned village. One lazy morning, they decide to just stay home instead of going out to fight.
Relationships: Mikleo/Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)
Series: The Power of Malevolence [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842715
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Our Corner of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Michi, I hope your day is amazing!

Sorey gazed out at the broken and burned out skeleton of a town from the room he had spent the night in, leaning on the charcoal-esque railing that at one point had been filled with the glass pane of a window. This town had once been a beautifully growing pioneering town with many farmers tilling the dying land in an attempt to bring back some greenery to the sad wilderness. Now though, all that was left were the sad remains of what had once been people’s homes. He could hear some shuffling behind him and turned to see Mikleo’s pink eyes gazing over at him from the broken bed they’d stayed in the night before. 

“Morning Mikleo.” Sorey greeted while he waved from his spot at the burnt out window.

“Come back to bed Sorey.” Mikleo replied with a quiet yawn as he lifted up the corner of the blanket to coax his partner back into the bed. “We already took care of the bandits in the area, the humans can handle the hellions until tomorrow.”

The shepherd let out a quiet hum as he walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed. He could see the violet outline of the scale-like pattern creeping up along his partner’s chest and neck and couldn’t help but trace along the lines, listening to the water seraph let out a pleased sound as his fingers moved along his pale skin. The malevolence had started to give Mikleo dragon-like traits the more the two of them fell to the darkness. It had been such a freeing experience giving in and through it all the two of them had stayed close together. Mikleo pulled the human down into the plush mess of blankets and pillows they’d gathered through their adventures and stocked in the abandoned town. 

“Come on Sorey, you’ve kept me waiting too long.” the water seraph pouted while he cuddled his partner. 

“Sorry Mikleo.” Sorey apologized while he pressed a soft kiss to his companion’s forehead beneath the circlet he’d always worn.

Mikleo let out a quiet hum as he tucked his head under the brunet’s chin. The shepherd ran his fingers through the other boy’s pale bluish silver hair while he watched the seraph nuzzle against him. This was more than he could have asked for when he’d become the shepherd, better than anything he could have hoped for when they’d left Elysia and now that they were both being slowly overcome by the malevolence he wouldn’t have to worry about the humans hurting Mikleo. The two of them would be together now until a new shepherd was chosen to kill them both. 

“What are you thinking about?” Mikleo asked quietly while rubbing soothing circles on his boyfriend’s chest. 

“How about after we take care of Heldalf, we stay here until the world ends?” Sorey offered quietly while pulling another pillow over to add to the pile he was leaning on. 

The water seraph let out a quiet hum while he closed his eyes and thought about the idea. “It’s a nice town and humans avoid it after all the rumors about monsters living here when we killed all those bandits. We wouldn’t have to worry about anyone bothering us.”

“And as long as you’re tethered to me you won’t turn into a dragon. The two of us could just stay here in our little corner of the world while the humans figure things out on their own.” Sorey explained as a breeze blew through their room. “We can order some lumber from Rose to fix the house up so the heat in the summer and the snow in the winter wouldn’t bother us.”

“I like that idea. Just the two of us in our little town.” Mikleo smiled and kissed his partner’s cheek. “Once Heldalf is dead, let’s make it happen.”

“It’s a promise.”


End file.
